


please, just let me be tommy

by pawtton



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned ConnorEatsPants, Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, One Shot, Past Character Death, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), that's a lot of mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawtton/pseuds/pawtton
Summary: Tommy was sick of it.He was sick of being defined by how other people viewed him.He just wanted to be Tommy. Why won’t anybody see him for him?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	please, just let me be tommy

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is inspired by a post i saw while scrolling through tumblr and was just like "wait that's a good idea for a fic" or something along those lines and then wrote this real quick. buuuuuuut i accidentally closed the tab i had tumblr on and forgot to check the name of the person who made the post so i could credit them for the idea-- x^x
> 
> anyways, angst hour. i watched the stream a bit late but like. the emotions. it's insane.
> 
> well, i hope you have fun reading! ^w^

Tommy was sick of it.

He was sick of being defined by how other people viewed him.

There was Dream, who singled him out as the leader of the revolution back during the L’Manburg war. The fight was Wilbur’s, not his. Tommy should have just been a background character, somebody who happened to be there, fighting in the battle, but he was framed as the mastermind. 

Then there was Techno. Techno saw him as Theseus, a hero who wants to die the death of a hero. The hero should be the impulsive and stubborn one who won’t give up no matter what. Tommy wants to be the hero, right? He sure acts like it!

Niki, too. She thinks he can’t die, because he’s the arrogant, thorn-in-your-side, troublemaker kid that’ll always get back up no matter how many times you knock him down. 

Everybody (minus Ranboo, but he hates that guy either way) he talked to after he died, came back, and got out of that stupid prison. They asked so many questions, treating him like some science experiment. They wanted to know what happened. Wanted him to open up about his trauma to them. Tell them everything. 

He just wished they would act like nothing’s changed, just treat him like normal, instead of prodding him with their mountains of questions about how he’s back and whatever else they wanted to know.

Big Q at least seemed happy that he was alive, but that was short-lived. He wanted to tell him about all the cool business stuff he’s been doing lately, saying that he was going to become rich, that Tommy came back just in the nick of time, and asking those stupid, stupid questions that kept following him everywhere, like Tubbo had been doing.

Connor was… fine. He asked a few questions but moved on after that and just talked to Tommy like normal. He was even on his side about the whole thing with Sam being incompetent at his job and about a prison reform. He even let Tommy take a little peek at his diary, too. (What secret does Karl have? Why does he need to go see a doctor?)

Jack was angry at him. Angry at him for being alive. He stole the hotel from Tommy. He said that he had been TRYING to kill him. Making it about him. Sure, Tommy understood that he probably had his own problems, but would it hurt to allow the spotlight to shift for just a few moments?

He wasn’t even Tubbo’s best friend anymore. Tubbo had replaced him with Ranboo of all people.

Tommy just wanted everything to be normal again. He wanted to sit on the bench with Tubbo, listening to music and looking out over the horizon. He wanted to hang out with Ghostbur with his blue that sucks out your sadness. (He probably needed some of that right now.) He wanted things to stay the same.

He didn’t want to be a leader. He didn’t want to be a hero. He didn’t want to be the kid that can’t die. He didn’t want to be the one who came back from the dead. He didn’t want to be a science experiment.

He just wanted to be Tommy. Why won’t anybody see him for him?

**Author's Note:**

> (p.s. what i'm about to say is all relating to the dream smp, in case you think it's about the real life people or something. idk. i just like to make sure to let you guys know just to be safe.)
> 
> personally, i think that while tommy definitely is going to need to apologize for the way he might have hurt the others during the stream, i think he also has a good reason for acting that way. he's just been through an insanely traumatic event, hell, he even DIED, and everybody is immediately just trying to ask him how he's alive (which i guess is understandable, but still, chill out a bit). he just wants them to act like normal, like he's just tommy, and not like he's just come back from the dead.  
> also, he's overreacting over the fact that tubbo's made a new friend in ranboo. it seems like they've been best friends for so long that he can't fathom that tubbo would want to branch out. like i said, he's overreacting, however, he has his reasons.  
> i think what tommy needs is to get therapy. (good on him for putting in a request at puffy's therapuffy office. kinda. it was more like a cry for help i guess?) he has problems that he needs to talk about when he's ready, and i'm not a professional by any means so I can't say for sure, but i think he's experiencing PTSD. (exhibit a = terrified of taking any damage) anyways, that's just my thoughts.
> 
> thanks for reading this fic everybody! have a great day/night!


End file.
